The field of this disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for automated data reading and, more particularly, to exception handling systems and to methods of exception handling for automated checkout systems.
Optical code readers acquire data from 1-D and 2-D optical codes or from other types of identifying indicia or symbols, such as biometric features. Two types of optical code readers used to acquire data associated with an optical code are laser scanners and imager-based optical code readers—the latter are also referred to as imaging readers. Both laser scanners and imaging readers may be referred to more generally as scanners, data readers, or simply, readers. Therefore, for purposes of this disclosure, the terms scan and read are used interchangeably to connote acquiring information associated with optical codes. Likewise, the terms scanner and reader are used interchangeably to connote devices that acquire data associated with optical codes, other symbols, or electromagnetic fields (e.g., radio-frequency identification or near field communication).
Optical codes are typically placed on items and read by data readers to help track item movement in industrial or shipping facilities, or to facilitate sales and monitor inventory at retail establishments. The optical codes are placed on or associated with items, packages, containers, or other objects and read by the data reader when the items bearing the optical codes are within a read zone during a data-reading operation. For example, in retail stores, data readers are placed at checkstands or are built into a checkstand counter and generally have one or more read volumes (scan volumes) that collectively establish a read zone in which optical codes may be successfully read.
Data readers that read the information encoded in optical codes may be generally classified into one of three types: manual readers, semi-automatic, and automated readers. With manual or semi-automatic readers (e.g., a hand-held type reader, or a fixed-position reader), a human operator positions an item relative to the read zone to read the optical code associated with the item. In an automated reader (e.g., a portal or tunnel scanner), a conveyor automatically positions the item relative to the read zone, and transports the item through the read zone so that the data reader can automatically read the optical code borne by the item.
Any of these three types of readers can be used in either assisted or self-checkout processes. In an assisted checkout process, a customer places items on a counter, deck, or conveyor of a checkstand; the items are transported to a checkout clerk (checker); and the checker then takes an item and moves it into or through the read zone of the data reader. Accordingly, the checker typically locates an optical code on a label of the item, and then holds the label in a particular orientation to obtain a successful read of the optical code as it is moved through the read zone. In a self-checkout process, a customer (or other operator) operates the data reader, unassisted by a checker or other dedicated attendant. In other words, the customer acts as the checker and oversees the data-reading operations during the self-checkout process.